


Mamma Mia! Imagines

by writing_for_the_masses



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_for_the_masses/pseuds/writing_for_the_masses
Summary: female!reader x female!character•mamma mia!•mamma mia! here we go again•sophie sheridan•older!donna sheridan•young!donna sheridan•young!rosie mulligan•young!tanya chesham•imagines•headcanons•drabbles•blurbs





	1. Y!DS: Honey, Honey (hc)

**Author's Note:**

> all requests come from my tumblr, @writing-for-the-masses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> young!Donna x reader
> 
> request: “DATING YOUNG DONNA??? Because we stan one chaotic bisexual queen” - anon
> 
> song inspo: honey, honey from the mamma mia! soundtrack

_•_ You met Donna when she was pregnant.

•she was in the market when you first saw her

•she was so beautiful, you nearly walked into a fruit stand

•You approached her nervously

•you didn’t say anything at first, you just stood there awkwardly.

•“hi. I’m Donna.”

•“hi y/n, I’m donna. that’s not right.”

•as you shake her hand, she laughed, and you couldn’t believe your ears.

•You were so embarrassed, you just walk away.

•she looked for you the next day.

•she thought you here cute and just wanted to know you.

•She found you nursing a drink in a nearby restaurant

•she sat herself at your table and just started talking

•you couldn’t help but smile when she was around.

•The third time you saw her, she missed the ferry back to the island.

•you were on the deck of your boat, preparing to set sail.

•You heard her before you saw her.  
•“need a ride?”

•she was a bit hesitant at first, not wanting things to end up the way they did with bill, but one look at you and she knew you were different.

•Back on the island, her home, she took you on a grand tour of the place.

•hiking for the most part

•you stayed for hours.

•it was dark but you didn’t like sailing at night so you slept on your boat while it was docked at the pier.

•the next morning, you woke to Donna bringing you breakfast.

•“you didn’t have to do that, you know.”  
•“but I wanted to.”

•you ate breakfast together

•she then successful convinced you to stay a while longer before you sail off into the sunrise.

•she was off as soon as you said yes

•you grabbed your ukulele and followed her

•she headed back to the house and came out with a picnic basket

•she lead you to the beach, where there was a small rowboat

•you helped her pull the boat to the water

•setting the basket and the ukulele in the boat, you hopped in and helped her in

•once you were both settled, you pushed off with a paddle and started rowing

•Donna pulled out a camera and started photographing you while you rowed the small boat.

•when you stopped in a beautiful little cove, you picked up your ukulele and started plucking some simple chords.

•Donna started singing, something so beautiful

•you were mesmerized

•you were having a moment, a beautiful moment. like in movies

•and just like the movies, she kissed you

•you took the camera and started photographing her as the sunset

•she asked you to stay with her, in the house

•you couldn’t say no

•one night turned into a week of fun

•she knew she had to tell you she was pregnant but she didn’t want you to leave, but she also didn’t want to lie to you

•so she told you the truth

•she was pleasantly surprised when you decided to stay with her.

•even though she was pregnant, she didn’t take it easy.

•she has an adventurous spirit and a mischievous glint that you couldn’t refuse

•you helped her fix up the house and take care of the horse.

•you made things official after moving in with her.

•she told you she loves you after you had meet Rosie and Tanya.

•you were with her every step of the pregnancy.

•you ended up proposing to her about a month before she gave birth

•you didn’t think she would say yes, but she did

•you were a big help when she went into labour

•she nearly broke your hand, but you wouldn’t have it any other way

•after hours of labour, she said to you, “I don’t need to know who Sophie’s father is. I’d rather raise her with you than him.”

•you didn’t get married right away.

•she wanted the house to be completely finished

•and you wanted to wait until Sophie was older so she could be the flower girl

•so you waited.

•Sophie was about three when the house was finally done

•Rosie and Tanya flew in for the wedding

•of course Donna and the Dynamos performed at the reception

•you married an incredible woman and you were glad that you were awkward enough for her to want to see you again.

****a/n: this is kinda bad.** **

 


	2. Y!TC: Young And In Love (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> young!Tanya x reader
> 
> request: “Dating young Tanya cuz I’m obsessed with Mamma Mia” - anon
> 
> song inspo: love by lana del rey

•you met Tanya at Oxford

•she was the most beautiful girl in your English Lit. class

•at some point during the semester, you were paired together for a project.

•you first started meeting at the library

•your first study date, she walking into the library looking stunning

•she was always dressed to impressed

•and you were always impressed

•with her looking so amazing, you had a really hard time concentrating on the project

•it also didn’t help that you had like the biggest crush on her

•you would kind of get distracted and stare at her

•you though you were being discreet, but you weren’t

•she never said anything, because she liked having your attention

•to be honest, she had a bit of a crush on you too

•Donna and Rosie always teased her whenever she mentioned you

•the next study date was at a favourite coffee shop of hers

•you both started out strong, focusing on the project

•but as time went on, your focus shifted to her

•and conversation changed from the project to something else entirely

•she was flirting and you were blushing

•the third time you met to work on this project was at your flat

•you had hyped yourself up all night for it

•your roommates encouraged you to flirt back and gave you some very terrible lines

•when Tanya arrived, the confidence you had vanished

•the project was the main focus, but you would steal glances at her unaware she was doing the same

•you actually managed to finish the project before she distracted you fully

•more flirting

•but this time you tried flirting back

•and you think you succeeded

•ok listen, she had agreed to go on a date with you and that’s all you can ask for.

•on your first date, you took her to this restaurant by the river.

•it had an amazing view, but yours was better

•you tried the flirting thing again and it was definitely better than the last time

•you made her blush

•you hung out a lot after presenting your project

•mostly at your flat because your roommates were barely there

•you officially asked to be your girlfriend after about 5 dates

•you were very relieved when she said yes

•and she proceeded to inform you that your bad flirting was one of the reasons she said yes to a date

•after becoming official, you had to meet Donna and Rosie

•you were terrified

•but they already like you

•Tanya doesn’t shut up about you

•a few months go by and you hangout a lot at her flat whenever Donna and Rosie aren’t around

•you get caught making out… a lot

•like a lot

•you told her you love her after dating for six months

•she said it back and you were over the moon

•you went with her and Rosie to Greece after graduation to meet up with Donna

•you and Tanya had your own romantic getaway

•a lot of getting walked in on when you were on Donna’s island

•you love her so much

•you propose on your last day on the tiny Greek island

•you got Donna’s and Rosie’s blessing

•she said yes

•you got married when you all want back to see Donna and her newborn baby

•Donna and the Dynamos graced the reception with a beautiful performance

•no matter how old you both get, she always feels young and in love when she’s with you

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments, criticisms and kudos are welcomed


End file.
